1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to an alarm system, and especially to an alarm system for producing an alarm as an object is getting physically close to the system.
2. Description of Related Art
A machine tool is a powered mechanical device, typically used to fabricate metal components by the selective removal of metal. The term machine tool is usually reserved for tools that use a power source other than human movement, but the power source can be human if appropriately set up. Many historians of technology consider that the true machine tools were born when direct human involvement was removed from the shaping or stamping processes of the different kinds of tools. When the machine tool starts shaping or stamping, people may unthinkingly or enthusiastically get close to the machine tool and put themselves in danger of injury.
Therefore, in the lack of an effective proximity alarm, there is a room for improvement in the art.